


Musically Abandoned

by 0330



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0330/pseuds/0330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU in which they are in art school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musically Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> hey i suck at writing.   
> golly i love art and i just. wow art. wow music. so i write this poopy ficla kglajkjvn

Castiel packed up the pencils and charcoal nubs that stained his fingertips a dusty black. He left the finished sketch on his professor’s desk with a woeful glance. It had not been his best work. He seemed to be worrying about a number of things without explanation and the stress of schoolwork from other classes was crushing him just like how he had crushed his charcoal on accident as he tried to fit it in his bag. 

“Damn it,” he muttered under his breath as he gave up dealing with the messy medium and traipsed out of class and headed towards the music hall. The one thing Castiel loved about the music hall was that it was very nearly always empty and he could finally be alone with his thoughts in the dim lighting. 

Castiel chose a seat about fifty rows from the stage and sank in the plush and tried to organize his thoughts. The patterns the lights made on the artfully designed ceiling did nothing to quell his thoughts. Instead, the twisted metal seemed to mirror the twisted relationships and problems in Castiel’s own life. He could never feel truly happy or at ease with his family and friends. Gabriel had even stopped talking to him, and he didn’t know how he felt about Anna who was also a reject, but not someone to confide secrets in. Castiel’s father had wanted him to become a doctor or something ambitious, but instead Castiel chose to do something he loved. Unfortunately, what he loved was not the right choice. He wondered if it ever would be. As he gazed upwards and contemplated, he missed a figure moving on the dim stage and the click of a small light illuminating the grand piano’s keyboard. 

Music, so gentle and soft, sailed across the grand hall. Castiel yelped at the unprecedented tones, and the music stopped as abruptly as it had started. 

“Hello?” a voice came from the stage. “Sworn I could have heard something.” The piece started over. Each tone was coaxed gently from the vast grand Steinway and sailed to Castiel’s ears almost as if they were meant for him. Castiel recognized the song as the famous Liebestraum by Liszt and sank down into his chair once more. It was rare for a student to use the grand piano in the concert hall. Indeed, Castiel was about eighty percent sure no students were allowed to use it, unless giving a concert. So when the last note was played, Castiel clapped politely, this time causing the pianist to yelp. 

“Okay, I knew there was someone out there. Who are you?” The voice was rough this time.

“Your audience,” Castiel replied as he stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “You played well.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t supposed to have an audience. What are you doing here?” The figure moved from the stage and met Castiel in the aisle. He was taller than Castiel which made him slightly intimidating. One would not believe that such a gentle and passionate song had come from the calloused hands belonging to the rough-around-the-edges guy standing before Castiel. 

“I should ask the same of you. Students aren’t allowed to use that piano,” Castiel indicated with a nod of his head, “unless they’re giving a concert to a live audience.” 

“Rules are made to be broken,” the other student said gruffly. “Get out of here; I’m trying to practice.” He turned to move back to the stage.

“I was here first,” Castiel replied. He realized how childish his retort was, but he needed the concert hall. It was the only quiet place he could meditate peacefully on his thoughts. He hated the idea of sharing it. 

“Well that just sucks then doesn’t it? You don’t even look like a music student. You have no right to be here.” 

Castiel shifted on his feet. It was true; he was also about eighty percent sure no students were allowed to just sit in the hall. “Since neither of us are technically allowed to be here, how about we just continue to do what we are doing and not tell anyone about it? I won’t tell anyone you were using the piano, and you won’t tell anyone I was contemplating my life here. I’m only one person in the audience right. And you’re going to be performing that Liszt to a whole audience of a thousand people.”

The music student sighed. “Fine. Come here.” 

“Wha—?” Castiel uttered, before he was grabbed by the wrist and unwillingly dragged up to the stage. 

“I’m still practicing this other Liszt piece. We each chose a composer and I chose goddamn Liszt because I’m an idiot. We’re performing three memorized pieces by the composer we chose on Wednesday.” They were standing by the Steinway now. Castiel had never seen its beauty up close, and he barely resisted stroking the keys. The music student, at this point, took out a battered folder and pulled a book of sheet music from it. “You’re going to help me turn pages.”

“I can’t read music,” Castiel said as the music student flipped through the book until he stopped at “Consolation No. 3” which had marks on each measure. 

“You don’t have to. I’ll tell you when.” And the gentle tones carried again through the hall. Castiel almost lost himself in the music when a sharp “Now,” prompted him to fumble with the pages on the stand. The book fell on the keys with a discordant sound and the boy stopped playing with a snide, “Nice going there.”

“Sorry,” Castiel said before he put the music back on the stand. 

“I should have memorized this a week ago,” the music student merely commented. He flipped the book back to the first page of the piece and started over. This time, when the other student said, “Now,” Castiel was ready. The piece was quite beautiful and the performance made it even more so. Though Castiel didn’t know much about music, he did know that emotion was the most important part of performing. At the end, the music student stood up, put away his sheets and said, “Thanks. My name’s Dean. Don’t tell anyone I was here.” 

“I’m Castiel,” Castiel said. “Good luck on your concert.” 

“Thanks, dude,” and Dean strode past Castiel and out the door. 

“Don’t call me dude,” Castiel said after Dean’s retreating figure though he knew the other boy wouldn’t hear. And what did it matter. They would never see each other again. So Castiel packed up his things and also left the now deserted music hall.


End file.
